Smart devices and electronic systems may monitor health, daily routines, activities, habits, preferences, etc. of a user. The monitoring may be achieved through the interactions with smart devices and electronic systems. Such interactions may be touchless for a variety of considerations such as hygiene, security, convenience, increased functionality, etc. As a result, in-the-air hand interactions without touching any controllers may be desired to enable effective interactions between human and smart devices and electronic systems. In-the-air hand interactions may have a variety of advantages including providing larger interaction space between a user and a device or system, more freedom for a user during the interaction, eliminating hygiene issues as no touch is needed, convenience, privacy protection, intuitiveness, etc. In-the-air interactions may require effective detection and localization of objects, motion tracking of objects, and motion identification of objects. Existing solutions for the aforementioned tasks mainly use different combinations of sensors including ultrasound, laser, magnetic field, cameras, non-focused light receivers, and RADAR. However, these solutions are relatively expensive, demand many computational and processing resources, and have relatively poor energy efficiency.